


Without Ceremony

by yukiscorpio



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/yukiscorpio
Summary: Because Prompto is joining Noctis on his trip to Altissia, Cor makes sure Prompto will be able to hold his own outside the Wall. When his training is complete, Prompto gets to use Noctis's powers like the other Crownsguards by participating in a ceremony.The ceremony is not what he would have imagined.





	

Prompto had been inside the Citadel everyday for the past week, but he still felt very out of place.

It didn't matter, he told himself. He wasn't a real Crownsguard, he was just someone tagging along on Noct's trip to Altissia to get hitched, so he didn't need to look the part around here.

_Geez, Prompto, listen to yourself. Noct invited you because you're his friend! He's picked you out of all the people he could take! Stop thinking like a loser or you'll lose the few friends you have._

"Prompto."

"Y-yes sir!" Hearing his name, Prompto immediately stood to attention.

Cor Leonis, the marshal who had been overseeing Prompto's recent training, regarded him, the ever-present frown making Prompto quite nervous. Prompto held his breath.

"That was no small amount to have learned in a short space of time. You have done well."

 _Oh my god, Cor the Immortal just praised me._ "Thank you sir!"

"Your uniform will be ready by tomorrow. I have checked with the Prince, he will have time tonight to conduct the Ceremony with you."

"The... Ceremony?"

"The Ceremony. Through which you will be granted permission to use a small portion of His Highness's power."

Oh, that cool thing Prompto had seen Gladio do, drawing things out of thin air. This would be awesome.

His excitement must be written all over his face, because Cor narrowed his eyes. "The power is one granted to the Lucis bloodline by the gods. Be sure you do not misuse it."

"Of course," said Prompto, recalling Noct casually adding his fishing rod to his arsenal just yesterday. "So, this ceremony... what happens in it? Do I need to do anything?"

Cor looked around, and gestured for Prompto to talk with him.

"Every new Crownsguard has to be initiated. As you are to be part of the Prince's retinue, it is his power that you will receive, not the King's," Cor explained as they walked down a hallway. "Other members may also attend as witnesses."

"Right." That didn't answer Prompto's questions at all.

"When you are there, be calm. The prospect of receiving the power may be exciting, but stay calm. Never be disrespectful."

"Okay." So what the hell did Prompto have to do?

"The granting of permission to use the power of Lucis is done by osculation, and will take as long as the Prince and you deem necessary."

"Os...culation?"

Cor looked at Prompto with an expression that said _are you an idiot?_ "Kissing."

"K-KISSING?" They turned a corner, walking away from a small group of Crownsguard gathered outside a room. Might be just as well because Prompto was too shocked to keep his voice quiet. "What do you mean, kissing?"

"It is a tradition that has been practised for centuries, and the only way for one with the blood of Lucis to... your face is contorting, Prompto."

Prompto could not believe Cor was talking about _kissing Noct_ like that was just perfectly okay.

"So like... Noct's kissed like, everyone here?"

"Only those he has deemed worthy. It is an honour to receive his permission to use the power."

"But..."

"Is there a problem?"

"That's still a lot of people!" Scenes of Noct kissing Gladio and Ignis came to mind. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut briefly but realised that wouldn't help at all.

Cor stopped walking. He suddenly looked very displeased indeed. "Are you insinuating that His Highness is unclean?"

"No sir!" Yes. Maybe. How many people were there in the Crownsguards?

A long, deep exhale. "Take some time to reflect on the significance of the Ceremony and on your place as part of the Prince's retinue. We will meet at 2100 hours."

"Yes sir."

Cor left Prompto there, somewhere in the middle of the Citadel's maze of hallways, and in the middle of a freakout.

He was going to have to kiss his best friend Noct.

In front of an audience.

_God help me._

*

His parents weren't home again. Prompto made dinner for himself, carefully working out just how much meat and carbs and vegetables he should have. The Marshall said he should try to put on some weight. It wasn't as if Prompto didn't want to, but whenever he put on weight he seemed to gain fat instead of muscle. Hopefully all this training and adding more protein to his diet would help. Apparently more iron would improve his complexion as well. He really didn't want to be "that scrawny one with the puffy eyes" when they arrived in Altissia and got introduced to Lady Lunafreya.

This was going to be insane. "Hi, Lady Lunafreya, I'm Prompto, the one who rescued your dog years ago! Remember me? Oh by the way I kissed your new husband."

He couldn't stop thinking about it.

Noct. His best friend, who happened to be the Crown Prince. Famous, of course. Same age as Prompto. They'd known each other since primary school, been friends since high school. A _guy_.

A goodlooking guy, mind you. All the girls said Noct was "well fit". Nobody ever called Prompto fit.

And Noct was a cool guy, of course, otherwise Prompto wouldn't want to be friends with him, Lady Lunafreya's request be damned. He was smart and sarcastic and sometimes downright savage, but he was also gentle and generous. He came across as a loner, Noct, but in truth he just found large groups of people tiresome and preferred the company of just a few friends, or animals. In that sense Prompto was just the same really. That was probably one of the reasons why they got on so well; they understood each other, that people were scary and tiring whereas animals never judged them and often loved them unconditionally.

That was it. Prompto ought to love his best friend. He had to support Noct, who was the crown prince of a country that had been at war for too many years to count — a peace treaty was about to be signed but who knew for sure what would happen next? Noct faced a daunting future, was always working so hard and he was still ready to share the gift of his bloodline with the Crownsguard, and here Prompto was, worrying over... what was that word again? Osculation?

It was just a kiss. With his best friend who was male, and nice, and well fit, and with the weight of Lucis's future on his shoulders. It was going to be in front of people which was pretty crazy but, as first kisses went, surely there could be no better person to do it with.

_It's a ceremony. Like, something sacred. And serious. And you're going to do it without embarrassing yourself or Noct._

Hopefully.

*

Prompto got there early. The Crownsguard training hall was mostly empty — well, compared with how busy it was in the daytime, anyway. Now there was just him and Ignis and a few others standing around. Then Gladio arrived with Cor, so they were all just waiting for Noct now.

Ten minutes until the Ceremony. Prompto felt his palms starting to sweat, so he wiped them on his trousers.

"Excited?" It was Gladio. One of Noct's friends since childhood, apparently, but Prompto only knew him since maybe a year ago. Nice guy, though. And huge, with muscles that were worth two Promptos.

"Yeah. It's... well, look at you guys. I feel like a fake," muttered Prompto nervously.

Ignis came over. Another long term friend of Noct's, whom Prompto had known for a bit longer than Gladio. "The Marshall himself approved of you — you are no fake, Prompto. You can be proud of yourself."

These guys were always so nice. "Thanks." Prompto rubbed the back of his neck, now tense for a different reason. "First I'll try to get through this Ceremony."

Gladio and Ignis exchanged a look, then Ignis hmm-ed. "Noct is experienced nowadays, it should go quite smoothly. There is naught to worry about."

"'Nowadays'?" Prompto asked.

"Well," Ignis pulled off his glasses and wiped them on a cloth from his pocket. "I was the first to be granted permission to use his powers. He was fifteen years old at the time, and had to figure out how to do it. It took a bit of time before it worked."

Prompto thought he probably didn't want to know, but he couldn't stop himself from asking, "so how long did it take?"

"On and off, around two hours, I would say." Ignis put his glasses back on. "The King was on hand to instruct, at the beginning. And we did take brief breaks in the middle."

"Oh my god."

"It was quite a relief when the connection was finally made. Physically it was quite exhausting, and rather embarrassing, as you can imagine. The body can only cope with so much."

"Er... haha, yeah I bet..." was all Prompto managed to respond with, his mind blanking out on what he had just been told.

_Noct and Ignis snogged for two hours._

_Two. Hours. And his dad was watching._

"But like I said, he is well experienced now, so you don't have to worry," said Ignis, turning to Gladio. "How long did your initiation take?"

"Five, ten seconds? It was pretty quick," Gladio replied, smirking at Prompto. "Are you hoping for the long version or the short version?"

They couldn't be asking him a question like that! "I— I don't know? Whatever... however long it takes? For King and country, right?"

That must have been too cheesy, because Gladio snorted, loudly, and clapped Prompto on his shoulder with a meaty hand. "You look like you're about to shit yourself! How old are you? Twenty? Don't tell me this is your first time."

 _Yup._ "Of course not!"

"Then you're going to be alright. Probably." Gladio grinned, all teeth and completely insincere, before giving Prompto a shove in Cor's general direction. Noct had arrived and Cor was talking with him.

Prompto gulped. Everyone was here. He was going to kiss his best friend. He hoped his heterosexuality wasn't too fragile, but after thinking about it for half a day and psyching himself up for it by reminding himself just how goodlooking and kind and awesome Noct was, and how much Prompto didn't really mind kissing him and only really had issue with there being an audience, he didn't have very high hopes for himself.

Cor eyed Prompto, wrapped up his conversation with Noct and backed away, leaving just Noct and Prompto in the centre of the training hall. Noct had dressed up, wow, shirt and tie and everything, all black, the royal colour. He looked really grown up, like a man who was ready for the next stage of his life. It was so sudden, Noct getting married practically out of the blue, and seeing him like this now wasn't helping Prompto shake the feeling that he was getting left behind.

At least Prompto had also made sure to wear something smart, just in case. So right now he didn't look like a total idiot.

"Hey hey, look at you," said Noct, smiling and eyeing Prompto up and down.

Prompto tried not to squirm out of self consciousness. "Me? Look at you!"

"Well, it's an important occasion, right? You've worked hard to get here," said Noct, head tipped to one side, a hand on his hip, all charming in his hot outfit and with his genuinely sweet sentiment and heartfelt appreciation.

Prompto swallowed hard again. Oh god. This was not the time to start feeling confused about his feelings for Noct. Actually this was the best time, but even the best time wasn't the right time.

Did he want the long version, or the short version? Maybe somewhere inbetween, Prompto hoped. A few minutes. Like, if it had got to be done, then at least he should feel like it was done properly. He'd worked hard to get here, as Noct said, this moment should not be anti-climatic. A quick peck on the lips would be so disappointing.

He froze, suddenly wondering if tongue would be required. He should've asked the others when he had the chance! Should he ask Noct now?

He must be looking even more jittery than usual, because Noct gave him a soft smile that could melt hearts. "Hey. Relax. It's not gonna hurt or anything."

"I know," Prompto quickly replied. "Just... excited s'all."

Noct smiled again, that closed-mouth, lopsided smile of his, then he reached up and ever so gently brushed Prompto's fringe to one side.

Right away Prompt felt his cheeks begin to burn, anticipation and nerves and just a hint of uncertainty making him want to giggle, but he managed to hold himself together. Noct might not actually mind, but Cor would probably skin Prompto alive if he started behaving disrespectfully now.

"Ready?" asked Noct, his hand still in Prompto's hair.

"Yeah."

Since Noct was the one with all the experience, Prompto waited for Noct's lead, closing his eyes so that he didn't have to see all these people around them.

Then he felt a... chill. Starting from where Noct's fingers were lightly resting against his forehead, spreading throughout his body, like how you felt when you breathe in through your mouth after eating a mint, except this coolness was everywhere, right down to Prompto's toes.

Surprised, his eyes flew open, just in time to see Noct's grin as the feeling fizzled out.

"There. Not what you expected, huh?"

Prompto blinked. And blinked again. Was that... the thing? "Um. No."

"Everyone expects heat and glitter and sparkles and flashy magic stuff." Noct shrugged, patting Prompto's fringe back into place and then shoving hands into his trouser pockets. "It's really more like opening a door."

Stupefied, Prompto looked around him. Ignis had turned away. Gladio had a hand clamped over his own mouth but was clearly laughing. Cor seemed as serious as ever, but everyone else was trying not to show a reaction.

Prompto wanted to cry. They were messing around with him! He wanted to run for the exit, but Noct had already noticed something was wrong and caught Prompto by the arm. Then he heaved a sigh.

"Cor?"

No reply. Cor was leaving and he was totally ignoring the prince.

"Cor! What did you say this time?"

"I will see you tomorrow." With that, Cor was gone.

Noct actually rolled his eyes, then turned to Prompto, letting go. He looked very apologetic. "Should've known. What did he say to you?"

Prompto could not make himself say "he said we had to kiss" out loud. He was such an idiot to have believed in it! And he even got excited for it...

Ignis and Gladio came over. "I would guess," Ignis gave Prompto a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, although he had obviously been laughing, "the kissing, was it?"

"I— I..." If Prompto's face got any hotter he thought he would self combust. "And then you said two hours..."

"Oh, we did take two hours. Noct poked and prodded me for two hours trying to figure out how to give me his power. It was a tiring process."

Noct chuckled at the memory. "And in the end we did it by booping noses."

Prompto's eyes widened. "What?"

"It has to be physical contact on his head. I got bored and started messing around, and suddenly figured it out—"

"While forcing me to boop noses with him," Ignis said with a long suffering sigh. "How very serious it made the whole event."

"Hey, I think it was cool," said Noct, his attention returning to Prompto. "Of course I didn't kiss Specs for two hours, that's crazy! But you aren't the first person to hear Cor's BS, so don't feel bad."

"Uh... okay." What else could Prompto say, really? Here he was, ready to be kissed, but apparently it was all just a joke. By Cor the Immortal of all people.

"Mine was worse," said Gladio, raking a hand through his hair. "He gave me some spiel about the Lucis bloodline and how I had to drink the Prince's blood or he had to drink mine or both. I don't even remember what he said, but it sounded real convincing at the time."

Well, Prompto was glad he wasn't given that version of the story. But he couldn't believe it, Cor the Immortal, who was always so serious, so uptight, would actually do this to people. And now the Ceremony was over and Prompto felt like he got _cheated_ of a kiss that he wasn't sure if he even wanted in the first place.

"Anyway, forget that troll, let's go get something to eat; I'm starving," announced Noct, gesturing for his friends to go with him. After a moment of hesitation, Prompto spoke up.

"I've already had dinner..."

"I haven't. Come anyway, you can just get a drink."

Prompto looked to the others, who both shrugged and followed Noct out. Then suddenly he felt an arm around him, hooking his neck by the crook of the elbow. He yelped when Gladio tugged hard, making him stumble for balance.

"By the way, you're one of us now, so: welcome to the Crownsguard." The big man planted a loud kiss on the top of Prompto's head, messing up the carefully-styled hair. "You get to go on the best roadtrip ever with us."

Nothing could have prepared Prompto for this. He squirmed, but couldn't get away from Gladio's firm hold. Then Ignis, all-work-and-no-play Ignis, actually blew a kiss at Prompto. "All three of us."

In the front, Noct had spun on his heels so that he faced his friends, smirking as the others imposed themselves on Prompto. When they were done, a couple of long strides took Noct to Prompto. He paused meaningfully, then pressed a kiss to Prompto's cheek.

"You are a lucky man."

*

Cor got into his car, ready to go home.

That was fun. He should do it again.

 _Next time_ , he thought, rubbing his hands together, _intercourse._


End file.
